Seven Step Plan
by Jane L. Black
Summary: Madi and Jordan decide that Bellamy and Clarke are the perfect couple and they have a plan to get then together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

They were fighting. _Again._

Madi sighted while watching Bellamy and Clarke scream at each other. They had been doing it ever since they woke up from cryogenic sleep. At first it was funny, then it became less fun and now it was just annoying.

The problem for the young Heda it wasn't the screaming or the pouting that came after. No. The big problem was how in love they were with each other.

When Clarke first told her about Bellamy, her friend that was in the sky, Maid thought that she wanted a friendship like that – so strong that not even the miles between them could stop it. How innocent and childish she had been. When she first saw them together it was so obvious that she almost slapped her face for her own stupidity. They were in love. But, in the day Earth was finally destroyed beyond repair, Madi realized something. They were not only in love. They were soul mates.

After living with Clarke alone for almost five years, Madi liked to think she knew her pretty well. And the way Clarke talked about Bellamy – like all the time -, Madi liked to think she knew him pretty well too. And all the screaming was just a way to hide the way they really felt about each other.

"Oh my god, Blake! You're such an idiot!" Clarke's face was deep red and her eyes were shinning with anger. Bellamy's nostrils flared with the insult.

"I'm an idiot? You are a stuck up princess –"

Madi tried to tune it out again. This was a simple discussion about rationing and they had turned it in a full war zone.

Deciding against leaving the arguing couple alone, the Heda started looking around. There were a few people around. Most of them had left when the shouts had started. Madi wasn't the only one tired of it.

Murphy and Emori were sitting in a tree nearby, clearly having the time of their lives. Clarke and Bellamy were putting on a show and they were enjoying it. Raven was a few steps away, messing with a radio, but shooting some glances to her friends and grinning every time one of vocalized how much they hated each other.

Octavia was near her brother obviously still uncomfortable to be around other people, but still trying to help in some way. Madi made a mental note to go talk to the younger Blake and give her a small pep talk latter.

Echo had disappeared, pissed off with her boyfriend's attitude. Maybe she could see the same spark that Madi saw? How couldn't she? It was so obvious it was an insult to everyone intelligence every time Bellamy and Clarke denied their feelings.

Then, there was Jordan and he looked as bored as Madi was. He was sitting on the ground, playing with a few leaves, and exaggeratedly rolling his eyes.

Madi liked Jordan. He was funny, nice and adorably awkward. He tried to be polite to everyone and was having a blast getting to know his parent's friends. Having grown up away from the grounder's culture and not having been involved in any of the conflicts on the former Earth, Jordan tended to be immune to Madi's role as Heda. He had never met another children, nor had one to play when he was growing up, he enjoyed when she would take the time of her day to engage in some childish games. Jordan was like a big baby and Maid loved it.

Feeling her eyes on him, the Green boy got up and moved next to her.

"This is ridiculous." He stated.

"I know!" Madi agreed, sighting again.

"Why can't they just kiss and make up?" She turned her head to him.

"What?!"

"Am I the only one who sees it? This is obviously all about the sexual tensions between them!" Her eyes nearly popped out of head at his words.

"You can see it to?" She asked and Jordan nodded.

"Mum and Dad used to argue like this all the time. About something stupid and useless. They could go at it for hours. Then they would just kiss and make up. Why can't they just do the same?" Madi sighted.

"I know. It's starting to become unbearable. Raven says they used to be like this all the time when they first came down from the Ark."

"Ugh." Jordan groaned. "Can't we just lock them in a room and only let them out when they admit they love each other?" A light went on in Madi's head.

"That's it! You're brilliant!" She squealed with happiness catching everyone's attention. Bellamy and Clarke even stopped their argument to look at the duo. Blushing, Madi waved them away. "Carry on." Then, she grabbed Jordan's hand and started to pull him inside Eligius IV.

The halls were empty. After 125 years locked inside of small compartments, people were enjoying the fresh air outside. Monty had done a wonderful job finding them a place to call home. Now they had to pay their tribute to him by cherishing this new planet.

When they got to bridge, Madi signaled for Jordan to sit down and made a quick sweep of the room to make sure they were alone. Even if they weren't, she could just order people to leave. One of the perks of being commander.

"You had the best ideia, Jordan. I could just kiss you!" She finally said. He looked confused at her.

"What did I do?"

"About making Clarke and Bellamy admit their feelings!" He stared at her terrified.

"You want to lock them in a closet? Isn't it dangerous?" Madi giggled. Oh, it would be totally amusing. Maybe she should let Jordan do it. Shaking the thought of her head, she smiled at him assuredly.

"No. I mean, we could get use that idea, if it comes to it. But I was thinking about a plan to make them admit their feelings." Madi looked around and found a small piece of paper and a worn out pencil. "Look, step one is make them have a serious talk about their past, to pu everything behind their backs. Then, we should -"

"Madi." Jordan interrupted and he stared at him confused. "First of all, who taught you to write?"

"Clarke. Obviously."

"Obviously." He replied in the same tone. "Second, Bellamy has a girlfriend."

Madi shrugged. "We'll get rid of her." Jordan gasped.

"Ma-di! We can't just kill Echo." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying to kill her. We'll just break them up."

"You're crazy."

"That's not what the voices inside my head are saying." Jordan tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. "Look, I know this sounds insane, but... I'm just tired of all the fighting and screaming. They love each other and they're too stubborn to admit it. Bellamy and Clarke need a push, Jordan."

"I-"

"And it's totally in unfair for Echo. Her boyfriend is in love with someone else. How can they ever be happy? In a way, we're saving her."

He sighted. "Fine. I'll do it." Madi beamed at him. "But if we get caught, I'll blame you."

"Deal." She turned back the paper. "So, step one is getting ready of Echo. Step two is making Bellamy and Clarke reconcile once and for all. Any more ideias?"

"Step 3: make them spend more time together." Madi scribbled on the paper, nodding in agreement. "That'll help with the next step: help them realize how they feel."

"Next we have to make them admit how they feel."

"To each other?"

"That's actually step six. I think it's easier to make them confess to their friends." Madi thought for a little while. "Maybe we could ask for Murphy's and Raven's help on this one."

"We're not getting other people involved in this." Jordan told her, sighting.

"Fine, but I know Murphy would totally do it."

"I'm just ignoring you." Jordan looked down at the paper. "What's step seven?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's the happily ever after!" Madi wrote it down and smiled at her handiwork. "There, it's done!"

"It's easier to say than to do." He mumbled and the Commander shot him a dirty look.

"Aren't you a positive person?" The Green boy rolled his eyes.

"Just hide that thing before they catch it. I'm going to see if they stopped fighting."

Madi watched him leave before turning her eyes back to the paper. " _Brilliant"_ Lexa's voice exclaimed in her head. This was going to be so much fun. Bellamy and Clarke didn't know what was going to hit them!

She carefully folded the piece of paper and tucked it in her pocket. Jordan was right on one thing: it was better to not let them catch it.

* * *

 **Seven Step Plan - How to make Clarke and Bellamy realize they are soul mates**

 _by Madi and Jordan_

 **Step 1 -** Get rid of the girlfriend

 **Step 2 -** Help them reconcile

 **Step 3 -** Force them to spend more time together

 **Step 4 -** Make them realize their feelings

 **Step 5 -** Persuade them to admit their feelings to other people

 **Step 6 -** Make them confess their feelings to each other.

 **Step 7 -** Happily ever after

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **I'm back :)**

 **So, this is my new fanfiction. It's a Bellarke with a touch of Jordan and Madi's friendship. I rated it R because I never know how far I'll go.**

 **I hope you love it. I'll try to update soon.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


End file.
